Empire of Peace
by B-RizzleDizzle
Summary: Luna's always known she liked girls. A short, fluffy one-shot that takes place after the fight in the Ministry in book 5. Luna/OC I don't own anything.


"Luna! Lovegood!"

Luna's eyes grew wide as the rest of the kids turned their heads in her direction. They had each been given there own bed in the hospital wing and ordered to stay for overnight observation "just in case." Luna had assured Madam Pomfrey that she was fine. Madam Pomfrey, however, was hearing none of it, and forced Luna down onto a bed. This was what Luna had wanted to avoid.

Primrose Guthrie had become more than just a best (and only) friend last year when Luna had made her cry from an offhanded comment about taking chances for 'the one.' Of course Luna had really been referring to herself finally manning up and telling Rose how she felt. The fact that Luna liked girls was something that she, as well as her family, had always known. She was lucky enough to have a dad who looked past superficial things like this, but she knew that lesbians were a rare thing to come by in the wizarding world, and therefore decided secrecy was best for now. When she saw the tears flowing from Rose's eyes, Luna had sat next to her on her bed, tucked Rose's hair behind her ear, and with a, "there, there. I've always thought you were much too pretty to be crying," Luna leaned in and literally kissed away Rose's tears. When they're lips had finally met, the kiss had been very salty, but still very nice since Rose had indeed kissed her back.

Presently, Luna had wanted to avoid coming out to people she had only just started thinking of as could-be friends. She was worried they wouldn't accept this, but as she watched her girl march down the aisle between beds – long, dark hair billowing behind her, slender shoulders squared, and fists balled at her sides - Luna realized it wouldn't really matter, because no matter what, she'd still have her Rose.

"Yes, darling?" Luna asked, smiling as the raven-haired girl came to a stop near the foot of her bed.

"Oh, no – don't – don't you _dare _'darling' me, Luna Lovegood! How dare you leave, go – could've gotten yourself killed. I didn't even know – you could've – " Rose had had a long-winded speech planned for her lover about worrying her silly, and how she could've at least let her know she was going. But all she could think now that Luna was sitting up in the clean, white hospital bed before her was that she was so happy nothing had happened – so happy that Luna was alive, well, and within kissing distance, if only she'd take a few more steps. As tears of relief started to fill her eyes, Rose said instead, "Please, _pretty _please, just… let me at least know next time."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?" Luna asked in her usual floaty, half-there voice and semi-vacant eyes.

Rose couldn't help the exasperated half-laugh that escaped through her tears. Wiping a few away, she answered, "Pretty please with whatever you want on top."

Luna gave her an appraising look – a look that had goosebumps rising on Rose's arms and a shiver coursing down her spine. "Whipped cream. I'd love to lick whipped cream off of you."

The shocked gasps of Hermione and Ginny as well the sudden coughing that seized Ron confirmed that Luna's words had carried across the room. Rose felt her cheeks flush furiously. She hid her face with her hand so only Luna could see her and stepped closer to the bed for some semblance of privacy.

"Luna! You can't just say things like that in front of people. I thought you wanted to keep it secret."

"What I want is to walk down the hall holding my girlfriend's hand, just like any other couple." Luna knew she was taking a chance as she reached out and grabbed Rose's hand softly, interlacing their fingers. They'd talked about staying secret during school, but having gone up against Death-Eaters tended to change your views on what exactly was important in life. Keeping her sexuality secret didn't seem too important anymore.

"I would love to kiss you right now," Rose breathed, admiring her lover's daring. She squeezed Luna's hand and was surprised when she felt a slight tug on her arm.

"Do it then," Luna murmered, looking longingly at her darling's supple, pink lips.

And there is was, just like that any nerves Rose had about coming out melted away with that look. Luna knew just how to get her blood boiling, in more ways than one, and without further ado, she leaned down, placing her free hand on Luna's soft, pale cheek, and kissed her. It didn't last long, just a simple, open-mouthed peck – promises of more to come once they were alone, because really, being 'out' didn't mean being obscene about it. As Rose pulled away, Luna's smile lit up the room.

"You could've been killed," Rose whispered, but her words echoed through the silent room. She was sure the others had probably even stopped breathing from the shock.

"I almost was. Neville saved me." Luna broke her eye contact with Rose to glance Neville's way with a smile of appreciation.

Rose turned and caught sight of Neville. She immediately walked over to where Neville was sitting up in bed, placed both hands on either side of his face, and pressed a quick, hard, close-mouthed peck to his lips. As she pulled away, she saw Neville's cheeks turning bright red, and added, "Don't take that too personally. I'm really a huge lesbian for Luna, but I thought you deserved a proper thank you for looking out for her when I couldn't."

Luna had gotten out of her bed and floated in her airy way over to Neville's bed. Hearing that explanation, she began to walk around Rose to get to Neville herself. "Yes, Neville, thank you," she said as she leaned in slowly to do the same, only to be stopped by Rose's hand at her mouth, pulling her gently away from the blushing boy.

"No, dear, you're not kissing him," Rose said gently, a smile playing at her lips.

"But you did," Luna reasoned, turning to face her lover.

"Yes, well that is because I, unlike you, actually care about your life." Rose smiled softly at Luna and leaned in to kiss her again with a whispered, "I love you."


End file.
